Glory and Gore
by SunnyMaeRainCLouds
Summary: Mulder and Scully are pitted against the unkown, when unexplained murders begin and are traced back to the 1840's... Vampires, Witches, What could it be. Mulder is ready to go while the ever Skeptical Scully is having her doubts.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my thoughts.

No spoilers really, just kinda creating madness in my mind.

Musical Inspiration: Lorde, T. Swift, Selena Gomez, Muse and Iggy Azalea

_**Glory and Gore**_

Part 1: Darcy Fantasy

It was one of those dreary dreadful days; the rain was coming down like arrows reigning from the mountains above. Emily was curled up on the couch, a cup of honey tea resting on her knee as she read Pride and Prejudice for the billionth time. It was her favorite book, not even a huge fan of Jane Austin herself, but Emily found the book magical. There was nothing better than playing out her Darcy fantasy as the pages captured her mind. Besides the rain pounding at the windows, only soft music could be heard from apartment 2B, and that was exactly how Emily liked it. Lorde made her way around the house in rough melodies and lyrical brilliance. Never once did the petite brunette hear the footsteps of the monster as he made his way towards her beautiful face.

He watched the smile appear on her lips, than continue to her eyes until it set perfectly on her face. She loved that book, almost every time he made his way towards her she was reading it. He had become utterly and insanely obsessive with her. He wanted her far more than he had ever wanted someone. Including the one he was swore to for eternity. Amelia. his flame, his high, his Queen. His other half, he would be nothing, he would have nothing, he was nothing without her. But Amelia's beauty was nothing compared to Emily, and that was his demise. He had spent years finding the perfect beauty he now called his. All it took was a glimpse at Emily to know he had failed. He found Amelia in 1524 France. The daughter of a poor man, she was forced into the gutters, selling herself to stay alive. She was sitting next to a lowly willow tree, her red hair blowing in the wind like flames. It was a mixture of soft waves and curly q strands. Her face was whiter than snow and her lips were full and perfectly pink. Her eyes pierced through him, the color matching seamlessly with the cold grey skies. Her body was small, slim and fragile.

Emily wasn't sure what she was seeing, but it made her heartbeat slightly faster, but that was all it took. Once he heard the flutter, he snapped back to reality and their eyes locked. It was almost as if Zeus himself came down in a rolling tide of lightning. Every hair on Emily's body stood at attention. Faster then she could process he was standing directly in front of her. She was completely transfixed. His eyes seem to stare inside her, take her mind to another state, all she could think, feel or want was him. His eyes shifted to her lips as he heard the soft intake of air as he pushed past her walls. His veins ran warmer then he could ever remember, there was nothing he could do. She was his. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead he whispered in her ear then vanished.

Emily jumped from her seat, tossing her tea-cup into the air and watching helplessly as it hit the wood floor and shattered. She scanned the room as fast as her mind would allow, trying to make sense what just happened. After a moment she turned her attention to the floor and groaned upon realizing her favorite mug was in a million pieces.

Flames burned as Amelia watched the scene unfold in front of her. Memories flooded her mind. How could he do this to her? Swiftly she made her way into the woman's home. She spent years making sure no beauty conquered her own and she would continue to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C.<strong>

**Basement Office**

"How in the world are you eating right now Scully?" Mulder looked at his partner then back at the screen.

Scully swallowed the rest of her veggie roll, "I spend days dissecting human corpses Mulder."

Mulder swallowed hard and cringed, "Your egg roll looks like a swollen finger left to rot for years, the smell isn't off either."

"You're disgusting, has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes, many times,"

"Oh, and it's a veggie roll."

"And you call me disgusting."

Scully snorted, "So what was this emergency Saturday meeting supposed to be about?"

Mulder clicked his remote and another image slid onto the screen

"This is Amanda Webb." Click. "This is Tori Dean." Click. "This is Mae Ballard." Click "And this is Emily Watson."

Scully studied the file in her lap, "all women had their hearts and eyes removed. Other then visible cause of death there were no signs of struggle nor any evidence left at the scene suggesting anyone else had been in the room with the women.

Mulder nodded as Scully continued, "You think this is an x-file?"

He smiled and threw another file in her lap, "read that."

Flipping the report open she started skimming then looked up almost immediately.

"Vampires, No. No. no, no, no. NO." She closed the second file and tossed it right back to Mulder.

"Scully, you didn't even read it."

"Mulder the first sentence saying "Vampires Love Lovely Ladies" is just ridiculous. This is a news article from the 1840's."

"What, Gunslinging VampBoys don't get your juices running!?"

Scully's brow shot up, "VampBoys?"

"Yeah a vampire cowboy, VampBoy."

"You. Are. Insane."

Mulder smiled, "Hey, I think that would be pretty dang cool."

"Uh-huh" Scully pushed herself out of her chair and walked to Mulder, "I'm going home cowboy."

She smiled and about faced and made her way towards the door."

"Scully you didn't even read it."

Squinting her eyes at her partner ever so slightly she sighed, "tell me."

"5 women were found slain in one night across 5 towns, towns miles and miles apart, all had their hearts and eyes removed, all were said to have been the most beautiful women in their towns. Many people said it was Indians trying to scare the people, some said witchcraft and a few of the old spooks said vampires. "

"Mulder, seriously. Vampires?"

He nodded.

"How did you even come across this case, it is a single act, it wouldn't be on FBI radar yet, locals would be dealing with this.

"Someone sent it to me."

Scully flopped down in her chair. "Where are we going, Maine, Washington, Oregon?

"Kansas."

"Right, the Vamp Boy from Kansas. Great."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty Folks, that's it, hope you enjoyed it. If you do please let me know! Any questions or general comments are welcomed as well. Thanks so much! Onward -<strong>


End file.
